


Popsicle

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Gentarou even poked his head around the corner and into the room in the first place was because he really didn't know where Ryuusei had gotten to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



> Gift fic for my Kamen Rider Club. Hope this cheers them up at least a little bit. <3

It was a small room, hidden around a corner, decorated in pink and lace and generally not a type of place any of the rest of the club would have any interest in. The only reason Gentarou even poked his head around the corner and into the room in the first place was because he really didn't know where Ryuusei had gotten to.

Sure enough, the other boy sat on the frilly white couch, staring out the window like it held the answers to an entire exam. Sighing, Gentarou gathered himself together and made his way over to the couch.

"Here," he said, holding out a popsicle plucked straight from the freezer. Miu's house was huge and incredibly well-stocked, and even more so for the Kamen Rider Club summer pool party. Gentarou was already halfway through his third popsicle, which he had stubbornly chosen at random from the box for himself. He'd already had lemon and cherry, and this one seemed to be grape. "What's the matter?"

Ryuusei blinked up at him, staring at the proffered wrapped popsicle for a moment before giving Gentarou a resigned smirk. "Nothing, really," he said, taking the popsicle and working open the wrapper. "I just needed a few moments alone, that's all."

Gentarou couldn't help but frown in worry at that, quickly finishing off his own popsicle as he sat down next to Ryuusei on the couch. The cushions were huge and fluffy and he sank into them like they were giant marshmallows. Knowing Miu's family, they just might _be_ giant marshmallows. "C'mon, we're all here to relax and have fun. Is it really that hard?" He clapped a warm hand on Ryuusei's shoulder and shook him gently. "Just kick back, have fun."

A tired, bitter laugh escaped Ryuusei's mouth. "It should be that easy, shouldn't it?" he asked, his eyes up and looking back out the wide bay window. "I mean, we've been through so much, it's not like we're all that stressed right now. But for some reason I just can't. Relax, that is." He sighed, looking down at the now-unwrapped popsicle for a moment before looking up at Gentarou. "Thanks, though. For the sentiment."

Gentarou watched as Ryuusei stuck the blue popsicle into his mouth, licking the tip tentatively to get used to the intense cold before going any further. As he toyed with the empty stick in his own hands, he could feel an idea start to form in the back of his head. Laying the stick to the side, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Ryuusei's cheek.

He could practically feel the heat of the fierce blush spreading across the other boy's face. Sure, it wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first time he'd done anything that affectionate outside the safe haven of their own bedrooms. And to be even more fair, it was the first time he'd done something when it was just the two of them alone.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kisaragi?" Ryuusei stuttered, pulling back slightly. Gentarou took that opportunity to lean in closer and get a proper kiss in on Ryuusei's lips, still slightly swollen from the cold popsicle. The other boy didn't pull away further, and Gentarou had the chance to slide his tongue in between Ryuusei's lips, tasting the raspberry sweetness as it mixed with the grape still lingering in his own mouth.

After several long seconds Gentarou pulled away, smiling at the startled look on Ryuusei's face. "Trying to get you to relax, silly," he said with a grin. He pulled his hand around to pat the boy's knee reassuringly. "Here, go back to your popsicle. I've got this."

Ryuusei gave him a look that rang of interested wariness, but dutifully went back to eating the popsicle Gentarou had brought for him. The hand on his knee was comforting, he found, and he felt his eyes slide shut as he focused on the sweet flavor as well as the soft brush of Gentarou's thumb across his leg. He felt the hand twist softly, changing its angle, and for a moment it felt like Gentarou was standing up to move away from the couch. His lips closed around the popsicle in a pout, not sure if he wanted to be left alone or if he wanted Gentarou to stay a bit longer.

Then he felt another hand on his opposite knee, and he couldn't help but open his eyes to see Gentarou kneeling in front of him. "...Kisaragi?" he mumbled around the popsicle, somewhat confused. "What are you..."

"Shhhh," Gentarou hushed, his eyes glinting as his hands slid up to work at Ryuusei's belt. "Go back to your popsicle."

Ryuusei's eyes opened wide and he sputtered as he tried to find some purchase in the overly-fluffy couch. "Go back to my—Kisaragi, here? Now?" His voice was quiet but shrill, having realized right away that he didn't exactly want to draw any attention to their activities at that moment. 

There was a chuckle, and Gentarou deftly unbuckled the boy's belt before giving Ryuusei another beaming smile. "What? It's not like I haven't done this before."

"Yes, but," Ryuusei tried to argue, looking for a point that wasn't the arousal that was beginning to grow in his gut. "But, this is _public_."

Gentarou pulled down the zipper on Ryuusei's jeans and shook his head. "We're in a house, and in a room nobody's going to be looking in on. Can't get much more private than this." With that, he reached one hand into Ryuusei's stylish boxers and found his prize, gently working it out through the fold and into the open.

Ryuusei gasped as Gentarou's fingers closed around his dick, already unexpectedly half-hard from Gentarou's lead-up. He squirmed against the soft cushions, not sure if he was trying to get away or working towards getting Gentarou a better angle to work from. Either way he accomplished the latter goal, and found himself comfortably stuck in the couch with his pants resting down around his thighs, Gentarou positioned perfectly between his legs.

"Ki...Kisaragi..." Ryuusei whispered, all conviction missing from his voice. Any words left on his tongue died immediately as Gentarou leaned forward and kissed his way up the inside of his thigh, across his sack, and right up the length of his penis. All he had left was a soft moan, deepening to a groan as Gentarou slid a deft tongue around the head of his cock. 

Gentarou pulled away for a moment, smiling up at Ryuusei's relaxing expression. "Back to your popsicle," he said for the third time, nodding at the ice candy in Ryuusei's hand, already starting to melt. Then he tilted his head downward and took the boy's length halfway into his mouth.

The sudden heat and wetness hit Ryuusei harder than he'd expected, and he almost cried out at the sensation. He realized just in time what Gentarou had actually meant, and stuck the popsicle back into his mouth to muffle his pleasured moans and groans. The iciness of the popsicle contrasted sharply with the intense heat between his legs, and he found himself squirming from head to hips, trying to find some sort of equilibrium.

Then Gentarou relaxed for a long moment, then slid Ryuusei even further into his mouth. The brunette felt the tip of his dick bump against the back of Gentarou's throat, and another groan was lost in the popsicle at the thought of what the taller boy was doing to him. Then Gentarou swallowed, muscles constricting around Ryuusei's length in a way he hadn't yet imagined, and he bit off a chunk of popsicle in his pleasured thrashing.

It was then that he realized the problem with using the popsicle as a gag – it was melting, slowly but surely, and he was near buried in a pristine, white couch. He hurriedly swallowed down the bite, then set to work making sure drippings were licked up and solely in his mouth, all while Gentarou was sliding his own lips up and down Ryuusei's now fully-hardened cock. The strain between keeping clean and enjoying the sparks of pleasure coursing through his body was beginning to make him dizzy.

He began to lose track of the time, constantly pulled back and forth between the icy cold popsicle and the heat of Gentarou's mouth. But more importantly, he began to lose track of himself, and he didn't even have time to give a warning before his orgasm crashed through him, hips bucking upward and forcing his dick even deeper into Gentarou's willing mouth. His fingers twisted into the cushions, pulling at the lace in ways he prayed nobody would ever really notice, as Gentarou's hands rested gently on his hips and coaxed him through his spasms.

It could have been thirty seconds or thirty minutes before Ryuusei's mind started functioning again. The first thing he noticed was how warm his mouth was, the popsicle finally melted and hopefully consumed at last. The stick rested against his lips, and he realized with some embarrassment that he was nearly suckling on it. Reaching a shaky hand up to pull it from his mouth, he cracked his eyes open to look down at Gentarou still kneeling between his legs.

"See?" Gentarou said quietly, a warm smile on his face as he rested his cheek against Ryuusei's knee. "You just need to relax a bit."

Ryuusei chuckled, far less bitterly than before, and let his head fall back against the couch to rest comfortably. "I guess so," he admitted, a smile working its way onto his face. "Although I'm still not convinced this was the best place for it."

"Probably not," came a familiar voice from the doorway, and both boys turned to look at the newcomer with wide eyes. "But at least if anyone was going to walk in on you two, it was me."

"Utahoshi," Ryuusei sighed, letting his head fall back once more. "Yeah, we owe you one. Thanks."

Gentarou laughed, leaning on Ryuusei's knee to give their boyfriend a cheeky grin. "Sorry for leaving you out, Kengo. I hope you don't mind...?"

Kengo rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched his two lovers bask in the afterglow. "You guys can still make it up to me," he said, his tone smug. "Or did you forget that Kazashiro said we could use the spare bedroom if we needed it...?"

Once again Ryuusei's wide eyes met Gentarou's, and both of them blushed bright red as they realized that Miu had in fact given them that freedom. "Oops?" Ryuusei said, mimicking the former cheerleader's catchphrase, then covered his face with his hand. Gentarou laughed, then helped put Ryuusei back together before pulling him out of the cushioned depths. 

Again Kengo rolled his eyes, although he was far more amused than annoyed at their antics. "Come on," he said, taking a step out the door and towards the spare room down the hall. "Before they really start to wonder where we went."

Gentarou grinned and bounded after him, dragging Ryuusei along with him. "Let's swing by the kitchen first," he suggested. "For...supplies."

Ryuusei sighed and let himself be dragged along. He couldn't even remember the reason he'd snuck away from the party in the first place now. But for all the ridiculous situations he found himself in with these two, he never could get truly angry with them.

He hoped it'd never end.


End file.
